undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWP
XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) is a CAW wrestling company made by Brett Storm and it involves many big names and new superstars in the promotion. XWP has a partnership with two other promotions, IWA (Insane Wresrling Alliance) and ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) Main Roster: Champions: : XWP World Heavyweight Champion - Matteo : XWP Champion - Arrow : XWP Intercontinental Champion - PJ Skillz : XWP United States Champion - Curtis Stunt : XWP Cruiserweight Champion - Chris Danger : XWP Hardcore Champion - Demon Spyke : XWP Tag Team Champions - Jake Navor & Connor : NXT Champion - Mike House : NXT Tag Team Champions - The Wolfpac (Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai) : NXT International Champion - Sean Avery : XWP United Kingdom Champion - Zachary Welch : Internet Champion - DoggyDog Raw: * Angel Alexander - Face *''Antho - Heel'' *''Arrow - Face'' *''Chris Danger - Face'' *''Chris Jericho - Heel'' *''Creep-E - Face'' *''Curtis Stunt - Heel'' *''DoggyDog - Heel'' *''Francaios - Face'' *''Jay Samoa' '- Heel'' *''Jet Omega Elliot - Face'' *''Kev Deisal - Heel'' *''Lula - Face'' *''Mahadi Khan - Heel'' *''Majestic Perkins - Heel'' *''Mario Sanchez - Face'' *''Max Mercury - Heel'' *''Mr. Macho - Heel'' *''Roacher - Face'' *''Scott Razor - Heel'' *''Seth Turner - Heel'' *''Shawn Sokolov - Heel'' *''Silvio - Face'' *''Stunning Bradd - Heel'' *''Victor X - Heel'' Smackdown: * Alex Silver - Heel * Alieus - Face * Anthony Payne - Heel * Brett Storm - Heel * Cesaro - Face * Connor - Face * Cycloper - Heel * Demon Spyke - Face * Duncan Cunner - Face * Ginji - Face * Gore - Heel * Jackson Montgomery - Face * Jacob Cass - Face * Jake Navor - Face * Jason Silver - Heel * Johnny Extreme - Face * Joshie P - Heel * Kenny Taylor - Heel * Kid Wild - Face * Mart War - Heel * Matteo - Face * Mr. X - Face * PJ Skillz - Heel * Reggie Killer - Heel * Straight Code Star - Face * Zack Thompson - Heel NXT: *''Abigor - Heel'' *''AJ Reyes - Heel'' *''AJ Carter - Heel'' *''Basher Malone - Heel'' *''Benjamin Sullivan - Heel'' *''Blake Douglas - Face'' *''Brandon Wolfe - Face'' *''Casey Jakobs - Heel'' *''CM Puma - Face'' *''Dylan Blake - Face'' *''Flamer - Face'' *''Hugh The King - Heel'' *''Insane Zayn - Heel'' *''James Falcon - Face'' *''Johnny Ken Ellis - Face'' *''Keyu - Face'' *''Killer Kai - Face'' *''Manny Lopez - Face'' *''Mike House - Face'' *''Mohammad Khan - Face'' *''Quincy Demont - Heel'' *''Rocky Crippler - Heel'' *''Sean Avery - Face'' *''Shaun The Saint - Face'' *''Sterling Duval - Heel'' *''Tank - Heel'' *''Tech - Heel'' *''Tee Michaels - Face'' *''TJ X - Face'' *''TKE - Heel'' *''TNT - Face'' *''The Caretaker - Heel'' *''Triple X - Heel'' *''Undershock - Face'' *''Vandy Phoeuk - Heel'' *''Vixx - Heel'' *''Zachary Stevens - Face'' *''Zachary Welch - Heel'' *''Zachary Wentz - Face'' XWP Alumni: Season 1: * DJ Hero - Heel * Double D - Heel * Francesco - Face * Phoenix - Face * Rocker - Face * Scott Logan - Heel * Sha-Lo - Heel Season 2: * Phenom - Face Current Tag Teams & Stables Main Roster Tag Teams: *X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, DoggyDog, PJ Skillz, Kenny Taylor, Seth Turner, Reggie Killer, Zack Thompson & Zachary Welch) *Silver Brothers (Alex Silver & Jason Silver) *Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *R.K.O (Mahadi Khan, Kev Deisal, & Scott Razor) *Jake Navor & Connor NXT Tag Teams: * James Falcon & Flamer * The Faces Of Fear (AJ Carter & Benjamin Sullivan) * Xtreme Underdogs (TJ X & Undershock) * Vixx & Vandy Phoeuk * The Wolfpac (Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai) CPVS Season 1: * Pride (Both Brands) * Outlaw (Both Brands) * Unbreakable (Smackdown) * Conflict (Raw) * Summerslam (Both Brands) * Psychopath (Smackdown) * Nightmares (Raw) * Survivor Series (Both Brands) * Take Over: London (NXT) * Destruction (Smackdown) * Take Over: Chicago (NXT) * Royal Rumble (Both Brands) * Take Over: Toronto (NXT) * Live From Japan (100 Subscriber Special) * Danger Zone (Raw) * Take Over: Dallas (NXT) * World's Collide (Along with IWA & ECCW) * Wrestlemania 1 (Both Brands) Season 2: * Take Over: Seattle (NXT) * Betrayal (SD) * Take Over: Brooklyn (NXT) * U.K Championship Tournament (NXT) * Outlaw S02 (Raw) * Take Over: Frankfurt (NXT) * Mayhem (SD) * Take Over: Mexico (NXT) * Reckoning (Raw) * Take Over: San Antonio (NXT) * Money in the Bank (Both) * Summerslam (Both) * Take Over: Orlando (NXT) * Psychopath (SD) * Take Over: Rome (NXT) * Nightmares (Raw) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Survivor Series (Both) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Destruction (SD) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Royal Rumble (Both) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Danger Zone (Raw) * Take Over: New Orleans (NXT) * WrestleMania 2 (Both)